Ninjago Miraculous AU LAVASHIPPING
by SugarandSpiceForU
Summary: The son of a Famous Dancer Cole has always crushed on the son of the best Blacksmith in Paris, Kai, that’s just the way it was. Huge flirt Mister Bug is crushing on courageous yet secretive Cat Noir, that is just the way it was. Add snakes, Turtles, Dragons and Mice and you have an all-star team that are gonna defeat Hawk Moth


Kai Smith/Misterbug

Age:15

Kwami:Tikki

Family:Ray (Father), Maya (Mother and Nya (Sister)

Other:Cole (Crush), Lloyd (Best Friend), Zane (Best Friend)

Cole Brookstone/Cat Noir

Age:16

Kwami:Plagg

Family:Lou (Father), Cleo (Mother)

Other:Harumi (Father's Student-Secretary), Jay (Best Friend), Karlof (Bodyguard), Seliel (Best Friend)

Jay Walker/Vipereon

Age:15

Kwami:Sass

Family:Ed (Adopted Father), Edna (Adopted Mother), Cliff (Biological Father), Libber (Biological Mother)

Other:Cole (Best Friend), Nya (Crush)

Zane Julien/Carapace

Age:15

Kwami:Wayzz

Family:Dr Julien (Father), Echo (Brother)

Other:Pixal (Girlfriend), Kai (Best Friend), Lloyd (Best Friend)

Lloyd Garmadon/Green Ryuko

Age:14

Kwami:Longg

Family:Master Wu (Uncle), Garmadon (Father), Misako (Mother)

Other:Harumi (Mortal Enemy), Morro (Mortal Enemy), Akita (Best Friend), Kai (Best Friend), Zane (Best Friend)

Nya Smith/Multimouse

Age:13

Kwami:Mullo

Family:Ray (Father), Maya (Mother) and Kai (Brother)

Other:Jay (Crush), Pixal (Best Friend), Skylor (Best Friend)

Other Characters:

Skylor

Seliel

Pixal

Akita

Griffin

Shade

Neuro

Morro

Harumi

Karlof

Lou

Cleo

Maya

Ray

Wu

Garmadon

Misako

Tox

Camille

François Dupont High School, a seemingly average school...apart from the fact all of Miss Misako's class are being akumatised, becoming superheroes or both. Hawk Moth attacks and against all the odds five teens with attitude must join forces as a team and take him down. Despite the fact they don't know who is under the masks yet they know each other without.

Cole is busy unraveling his family history-Why does his Father, Lou, make him train though it hurts him and forbids him to ask about his Mother? Why did his Mother, Cleo, even disappear to? He gets on really well with his Father's Student-Secretary, Harumi, because they have both been through similar situations. She'll let him sneak out and cover for him...but is there something more than meets the eye? Plus he has to deal with his crush on THE Kai Smith...it's getting a bit much.

But Kai is having his own problems-he's in love with Cat Noir but his fencing partner, Skylor, also seems quite appealing to the conflicted teen despite hating her all his life. Add that on to taking care of his little sister since he was six, no parents and not being able to tell a suspicious Nya about his alter-ego, things seem like they're about to come crashing down.

**_-The Dragon Miraculous and suit changes colour that best fits the wearer-for Wu it was Golden (Golden Ryuko) but for Lloyd it is Green, however, Longg still stays his normal deep Red colour_**

**_-The Main Miraculous are: The Ladybug Earrings, The Black Cat Ring, The Butterfly Brooch, The Snake Bangle, The Turtle Bracelet, The Dragon Pin (no longer a choker) and The Peacock Hairpin (Like the Bee Miraculous but more of a slider-clip because the Butterfly is already a Brooch)_**

**_-The current Secondary Miraculous in circulation are: The Rabbit Pocket Watch, The Fox Necklace, The Monkey Circlet, The Mouse Pendant, The Bee Comb, The Tiger Panjas Bracelet and The Horse Glasses_**

**_-Turtles are water-dwellers while Tortoises are more land-dwellers, so instead of Green, Carapce is a more bluish colour with lighter accents instead, but Wayzz does not change colours_**

**_-When Vipereon, The tips of Jay's hair turn Blue and his suit is a deep Blue (like Hypnobrai Blue) rather than the original Greenish-Blue, but Sass stays the same colour as usual_**

**_-Kai and Tikki have the deepest bond as a Human and Kwami, possibly because having a Kwami the opposite gender to the holder is extremely rare, they both know when to give each other space, so they get along much better than i.e.Cole and Plagg-who half the time can't stand each other_**

**_-???'s Kwami, Xupuu, is also the opposite gender and they are always excited to work together, unfortunately becoming slightly childish with each other in the process_**

**_-Nya only receives Mullow when Misterbug receives a message that his sister's friends (???, ??? and ???) are in danger and he gives her the chance to help save them, but Wu thinks it may be best if Multimouse stayed around and so she joins the team officially-but she and Kai still have to keep their identities secret despite Kai already knowing her's because he gave her the Miraculous_**

**_-When transforming into Cat Noir, because his eyes are purple, Cole's eyes as Cat Noir are too_**

**_-It was originally just Misterbug and Cat Noir but Wu told Kai they were going to need some help for the future as Hawk Moth got stronger with Mayura, so he sent out the other three and they became the best hero team Paris has ever seen_**

**_-When ??? becomes Dash, the Horse-themed hero, instead of a dark brown suit it's white with more Reddish accents, it's the only known Secondary Miraculous to change to suit it's user, but Kaalki still says the same colour_**

**_-??? becomes a hero when his cousin, ???, is akumatised into Phantom Ninja-his newfound teleportation skills and his natural speed is the only thing that can stop her_**

**_-??? from the Future is Time Bunny, who helps out the current Misterbug and Cat Noir when there is a crisis for the future-he plays a key role when and first appears when Silent Speed (???) goes so fast he is able to make time go forwards or backwards anytime he chooses_**

Misterbug:Can de-evilise and fix damage by using his Yo-yo, special power is 'Lucky Charm'

Cat Noir:His stick can extend and he can use it for defence, special power is 'Cataclysm'

Jade Dragon:Special power is to summon elemental powers, favourite one to use is 'Energy'

Vipereon:His special powers lets him go back a little bit in time using a 'Second Chance'

Carapace:His special power is 'Shelter', being able to create an impenetrable Force field

Multimouse:Her special power is to 'Multiply' and shrink herself into lots of mini versions of herself


End file.
